


REGRET

by ayaMASO



Series: S 'n M [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Character Death, Diusahain IC, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Saya ga bakat bikin drabble
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harusnya kau tahu, bahwa perasaanmu padaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku juga mencintaimu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	REGRET

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planariang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/gifts).



> Standar disclaimer applied

"Akashi, bagaimana?"

Akashi menoleh, menatap pemuda berambut hijau lama.

"Bagaimana apanya?" ia balik bertanya. Midorima menghembuskan nafas dengan berisik. 

"Perasaanmu... padaku," agak kaku. Jeda sejenak. "A-aku tidak punya maksud apapun menanyaimu hal ini, hanya... penasaran. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang." buru-buru ia menambahkan, sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak merosot barang sesentipun. 

Kapten Teikou itu terkekeh. Midorima sampai menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Tidak biasanya Akashi Seijuurou akan tertawa seperti sekarang. Bahkan bisa dihitung jari berapa kali ia tertawa. 

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Shintarou." 

Jika si kepala merah sudah berkata demikian, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Midorima selain menerimanya. Walau jauh di dalam hati, ia ingin sekali mendesak Akashi agar menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu membuatnya gelisah. (Sayangnya ia tsundere. Ingat itu.) 

Beberapa bulan berlalu, dan mantan _shooting guard_ Teikou itu kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada Akashi. Namun kali ini, pemuda dengan manik yang berbeda warna tersebut diam. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Shin-chan selalu berharap kau menjawab pertanyaannya," Takao memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimutinya dan Akashi beberapa saat yang lalu. Iris abu-abunya melirik Akashi yang tetap bungkam.

"Yah, walau dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Aku tahu jalan pikirannya... dia memang tsundere sampai kapanpun,"

Akashi tetap diam, tapi Takao tahu ada yang salah dibalik diamnya itu.

"Hahahaha, kalian berdua memang bodoh. Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali tertawa sampai sakit perut melihat kebodohan kalian." ia tertawa tertahan. Hening. "Sayangnya aku tak bisa," lanjutnya. 

Kepala merahnya tertoleh--menatap mantan _point guard_ Shuutoku yang diam-diam menangis. Hal yang wajar bila pemuda dengan julukan _Hawk Eye_ itu menangis, mengingat dia adalah sosok yang menggantikan keberadaan Akashi dalam kehidupan monoton Midorima 5 tahun belakangan. (Namun, posisi Akashi di hati si pemuda maniak ramalan Oha Asa itu tidaklah berubah.) 

Rasa bersalah kembali menyergapnya.

"Aku minta maaf," 

Takao mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati sosok Akashi yang tersenyum tipis. Pahit. Walau air mukanya tak banyak berubah.

"Minta maaflah pada Shin-chan, meski aku tak yakin dia akan memaafkanmu." ujarnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di areal pemakaman.

 

**_R.I.P_ **

**Midorima Shintarou**

**(07 July - 20 November)**

_**You will never be forgetten** _

_**We pledge to you today** _

_**a hallowed place within our hearts is where you'll always stay** _

 

Jemari kurus Akashi mengusap permukaan nisan berlapis marmer hitam perlahan. Ada rasa penyesalan yang terselip dibalik sorot mata teduh dan hembusan nafasnya. 

"Midorima," 

Hening. 

"Harusnya kau tahu, bahwa perasaanmu padaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku juga mencintaimu," 

Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk mata perlahan jatuh bergulir menuruni pipinya. "Ini merupakan kesalahanku. Aku tidak memberitahukanmu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, maafkan aku... Midorima," 

Sekali lagi Akashi mengusap nisan tempat jasad Midorima terbaring jauh dibawah kakinya. Ia mengusapnya perlahan, seolah ia sedang mengusap helai-helai hijau milik Midorima. 

"Selamat tinggal, Midorima."

Setelah mengucap salam perpisahan, Akashi berbalik--meninggalkan areal pemakaman tanpa pernah lagi menoleh kebelakang.

 

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya kembali lagi dengan ff MidoAka ;-; /gaadayangnanya
> 
> maaf saya ga berbakat bikin Angst2an /sujud


End file.
